


Sunohara

by ZackOfCards



Category: Clannad
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Sunohara Youhei, tags will update as I update this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfCards/pseuds/ZackOfCards
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots, mostly focused on SunoharaHe'll be trans in some but not in others, so heads up for thatEdit June 12, 2020: I've decided that unless explicitly stated otherwise, he will be trans in all drabbles/oneshots
Relationships: Okazaki Tomoya/Sunohara Youhei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Sunohara feels that something is off, but can't figure out what it is.  
> He's trans in this one

Something was off.

He didn't know what, and it was bothering him.

He checked his bag, but his homework was still there. He didn't feel sick, he wasn't hungry. He had cleaned today, made his bed. He went through everything he thought of, but he couldn't figure out where or what that _off_ feeling was coming from and it was starting to make him angry-

**_New message from: Tomoya_ **

_Did you remember to take your binder off?_

Ah. His binder. He'd forgotten he was wearing it. He sent a message back to Tomoya, thanking him for the reminder, before taking off his binder, folding it neatly, and gently setting it on his nightstand for tomorrow. Breathing felt easier now, he hadn't realized that he was short on breath earlier. Eventually, he got in his bed, pulling the covers up to his head, and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute fluff oneshot about holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks in this tag* *there's literally only one fic for it* goddamnit do I have to do EVERYTHING in this house?

"And that's when she- hey, why are you all they way back there?" Tomoya paused, looking back at Youhei, who was quite a distance away from him. "It's not my fault you're so fast!" he shouted back, not making an attempt to go faster. Tomoya stood there, waiting for Youhei to catch up. "why do you walk so slow? if I hadn't noticed, I would've lost you at the next corner." "I'm not that slow you idiot!" Tomoya raised his hands up, "Ok ok, you didn't have to be so rude about it!"

Youhei 'hmphed!', and the two began walking again. "And then the cat knocked over the bowl like the bastard he is, can you believe it?" Tomoya looked to his side, finding nothing. "I- again?!" he shouted, spinning around. "I can hear you just fine!" the blond yelled back. Tomoya crossed his arms, waiting a bit before walking back to Youhei and grabbing his hand. "There. Now you won't get so far behind" He said, smiling. Youhei's face immediately turned red, but he didn't say anything.

They continued walking, Tomoya talking about something or other. He couldn't really focus when his stomach was filled with butterflies. He gently squeezed the others hand, a small smile appearing on his face. They didn't do a lot of PDA, so it was always nice when they did. Eventually, they arrived at Tomoya's stop, so they had to say goodnight. "See you tomorrow?" Youhei asked, "Of course" was the reply, followed by a kiss that felt just too short.

"You realize you have to let go of my hand eventually, right?" "Shh, let me cherish the moment!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, it doesn't have to be much  
> Also I'm workng on a multi chapter fic, so keep an eye out for that

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would like it commented something, it doesn't have to be much.


End file.
